Cream Veiled in Black Stockings
by aggie23
Summary: Filled prompt: "u should write a fic about emma and will trying to fulfill eachothers wild, sexual fantasies. obviously m rated and i can see emma having some major dominatrix fantasies..", M RATED. for obvious reasons. Pure shameless smut.


**This is something left by an anon in my Tumblr ask box. Those who disagree with high contents of smut, please refrain from reading this one-shot. **

**Re-reading makes me blush, so please don´t censure me for having such a pervert mind. I blame other girls for persuading me and giving ideas… (Their names will remain anon… How considerate am I? lol )**

Darkness and apprehension. She had never done something remotely similar to this. Ever. What would happen that night wasn´t even contemplated as a possibility. But Emma knew… She knew about Will´s box with… _stuff_. Stuff foreign to her eyes. It had been too much for someone like her… to open it and discover a whole new universe of… _that_.

One day and one day only she had peeked to the wicker basket at the bottom of the closet. And wow… it certainly was too much. Was that what he liked? She wasn´t that… flexible. Trying wouldn´t hurt. She had wanted to try something new for some time now… But what would he think? She didn´t want Will to think she wasn´t satisfied with intimacy. She was very satisfied. But lately things had been out of control, in a matter of speaking, and she was certain it would trigger. It was inevitable. His humid whispers at night, after mild lovemaking, told her he wanted more, different. He would say many things… zesty things that made her to wonder if he knew he was talking to her or to another person. He made her hot. His coaxing made her want more. And she did eventually.

Sassy pinches, mischievous glances and slight touches on the right places exposed Emma.

"What´s up with you today?" he asked playfully trapping her between himself and the teacher´s lounge counter. Uncharacteristically, their free period was the 5th one and no eyes could prevent him from keeping his hands off her.

"Nothing", she faked an innocent tone and pressed her butt against the cold counter, "Why do you think I´m up with something?"

"You´ve never been that fondling before", it was more an encouragement to keep doing it than anything else.

"Oh…" a cute smile and her eyelashes batted, "I´m sorry. I won´t do it again"

His chuckle was hoarse on her neck, "Don´t stop on my account", a wet kiss below her ear and she sighed, "what time are you coming home today?"

"Five", she breathed when his hands toyed with the neckline of her cardigan.

"I´ll bring food at seven", he kissed her lips rather quick and Emma couldn´t hide the disappointment in her eyes, "What?"

"That´s the lousiest kiss you´ve given me", she crossed her arms in front of her chest, a pretend signal of offense.

"Ok, there", another kiss, longer than the first one but still hasty, "Better?"

"Terrible. I think I´m going straight to bed tonight"

"Oh, but that was my plan", he grinned.

"Not mine", her implicit suggestion left him mouth opened, standing there stupidly when she walked away.

The veil of the night covered the sky; black lace lied underneath her fitted skirt and white shirt.

_Maybe he notices it_. She adjusted her bra and garter belt. _Oh Gosh_. Emma had never done something this racy. Even walking between Victoria´s Secret clothes racks and cladly dressed manikins, to pick up the lingerie, had been pure torture.

_Maybe the skirt´s too long_. Her head tilted aside, examining the length of it and how much of her legs it covered. _Definitely too much._ There was no time for shortening the hem, but she was sure she had a shorter skirt hidden in some drawer.

Will called 30 minutes before going back home; her favorite food was sold out and Emma wasn´t very fond of Chinese. They´d cook something fast.

"What´re you doing?" he asked curious when her voice revealed a tad of edginess.

"Cleaning", she could start now, "You left a real mess here"

"Really?" he sounded confused.

"Yes"

"I-I´m sorry", he had no idea what he could have left scattered in the living or bedroom.

"Come soon", was her seductive voice before hanging up and drinking two glasses of wine in one gulp. There was no chance she could do this with zero alcohol in her blood.

The click on the door startled her, but her attitude seemed impassive, her back to the kitchen´s door while Will walked in.

"H-Hey", he couldn´t help his eyes from scanning her body; from the top of her read head to the tips of her toes. Black pantyhose (her skirt become completely unnoticed as it lifted revealing that it wasn't exactly pantyhose that she was wearing); the skirt… _for God´s Sake_; heels, so high. She could have been wearing nothing on top and Will wouldn´t have become aware of it. He was obsessed with her lower half.

"Hi", she spoke low, glancing at him over her shoulder.

"W-what are you d-doing?" _Why are you still here? Why aren´t you gridding against her already_? She inhibited him.

"Cleaning the mess you left"

He was sure he had tided everything up before leaving, "I didn´t-"

But Emma was teasing him, "What am I gonna do with you?", finally she turned around and he was stunned and she fumbled with the idea of whether to try once more or run and lock herself in the bathroom, "I can´t be on my knees all day for you, _William_"

His name worked like magic. And there was only one thing he could imagine, Emma on her knees and it certainly wasn´t cleaning that she was doing.

"Maybe you should"

_Finally!_

"I can´t come home after work and find everything looking like rubbish. And you´re good at rubbing and scrubbing", he played bossy and Emma blushed, but remained in character.

_This is actually happening_.

She passed by his side, making sure to sway her hips as leaving the room; wine was undeniably paying back.

He watched her walk away, scrubbing brush in hand, his mouth went dry. Imagination was a good ally, but nothing was comparable to sweet reality. He had thought about this, so many times. Nurse Emma, headmistress Emma, even School girl Emma. But this? This was too much. Maid Emma. It sounded even better.

His upper body leaned over the doorframe and he almost choked.

There were no pantyhose; but stockings. He saw them when her ass faced the sky and the black skirt lifted above her thighs. Too much. Her press-studded lace ass… _Oh God_. She swung back and forth, rubbing the floor and then stopping to dry her sweaty forehead and cleavage. How many buttons were undone there?

"That´s terribly dirty", he walked to her, a fake severe look on his face.

She blinked and suppressed a smile, "But I cleaned it twice"

"Don´t lie to me. You know what kind of girls lie?"

"I´m not lying"

"I don´t like girls who lie", her chest rose and fell, "And that´s terribly dirty. What am I gonna do with you? Teach you not to lie and to do your job properly?"

"Maybe", she was defying him.

"Kneel back down again", his palm pressed her back low and she arched a little. "Rub"

"Like this?" She barely did what he ordered; the question was tinted with lust.

And he was hard; she felt it when he pressed his erection on her oval behind. "No. Don´t you understand?"

"No", was her breathed answer, "I don´t want to do it"

"You don´t want to?" he was husky and commandant and Emma was panting as his fingers travelled to her front. The spot between her legs was damp, "That´s not how you talk to me. You do need a lesson in good manners"

"Oh…" the strokes on her core was delicious.

"Answer me", Will had no idea what kind of domineering impulse had taken control of him, but he spanked her ass.

"_Oh_!", it was something between a moan and a cry and her eyes met his, above her shoulder. For a moment, her fiancée was paralyzed, but then she grinned. _Do it again_. And let her head fall forward.

"Do I have to do that again so you learn, Emma?" he couldn´t believe this was actually happening.

"Uh-hu", her lip was bitten so hard, she feared it´d draw blood. His index finger entered fast and a gasp broke free; she was infatuated by this, "I´ve been bad..."

"You have?" another spank, harder, his palm was red, printed on her cheek, and she whined sensually.

"_Yes_"

"What have you done, Emma?" his hips rotated against her backside, gripping her waist to keep her as steady as possible as his fingers continued their ministrations on her nub.

"I´ve touched myself", she couldn´t hold it much longer. Everything was burning. Her outfit suddenly feeling unnecessary.

"Really?" was his throaty question while leaning forward to nibble at her earlobe.

"Yes", her elbows wobbled when trying to support her weight.

"You´ll never touch yourself again", he was imperious while speaking, "I´m gonna be the one touching you"

"Ugh…" she shifted her ass, his erection strong as rubbing on her.

"What do you want?"

"You"

"I asked 'what' not 'who'…"

"I want to…" she was flushing madly, "Take you in my mouth"

"What?" maybe he had misheard. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me", she turned around and unbuckled his belt, "I want you, William", he gulped; she never called him like that, "I want to _suck . you . up_", the 'p' popping sound made his head spin.

Her pink, perfect lips around his shaft. It was unreal. She took him whole and bobbed her head on him. He hissed her name and Emma moaned; the vibrations of her throat were electrifying. It was the hardest thing he´d ever done. Not bucking his hips deeper in her mouth, but she was doing a damn great job. Her tongue, teasing his tip, the glances, the little smirks, the slowing down and speeding up. _Where did she learn this_?

He was throbbing in her mouth; she felt him tensing and slightly pushing forward and the back again.

Maybe more forcefully than he intended he lifted her, "That´s not gonna make up for your nasty behavior", hazel was hooded, clouded, wild. And the strips of the garter belt cracked against her thighs when he pulled them.

"No?" her breath smelled like him.

"No", he bit her neck and Emma whined.

"Harder", was her purred entice and he sniggered and obeyed, "_ugh_… I want you"

"You´re not in position to demand, Emma", he pulled the strips once more, teasing her.

Her body was boiling, there was sweat covering her back, her breast, and she couldn´t take it anymore. Her shirt flew off her, "I want you", she demanded firmly. He tortured her nipples, hard and hidden underneath her lace bra; Emma whimpered, "Will…"

His tongue clicked; he would drive her insane.

_You wanna play this game_? _Fair enough_.

He was so focused; her hand submerging between her legs came unnoticed. She moaned. A smirk on her collarbone, conferring her sounds to his skillful mouth. But then she began panting. He wasn´t that good and he pulled away to look at her.

Her lowered hand, her lips captured between teeth, her fluttered eyelids, her parted mouth. _Holy shit… _

"Emma…?" _No way_. His groin hurt.

"k-keep going I-I can finish myself", her hips waved against her palm and his jaw dropped.

"I said", his strong arms lifted her up and sat her on the couch, "I´d be the one giving it to you", it was his turn to plunge his hand amid her tense legs.

"Then do it", she challenged him. Vigorously, he ripped her panties off and entered her firmly. "Oh… yes", was her glorious gasp.

"Is this want you wanted?" his hips moved to hers, vehemently, and she nodded, "You feel incredible", her insides were slick and Emma opened herself to him.

"Kiss me", she panted rocking with him, "Kiss me"

He licked her parted mouth, allowing her to battle with his flesh. It was wet and stirred up. Their bodies danced together, she met his intense thrusts and writhed bellow him, holding onto his shoulders until one hand trapped both of hers above her head, the other keeping her hip steady on the cushion, controlling her.

Her amber eyes were clouded with greediness, "More". His forehead was damp, and her walls too tight to resist any longer. So he pulled himself out, "What-", and immediately rammed in her again. She cried his name and hovered her legs higher, "Jesus"

"You like that?" he groaned sucking forcefully on her gullet, jamming their hips together.

"Yes, fuck, yes…" she was maddened, possessed and his teeth clenched her breast, hard. Her walls began to clamp and pulsate madly around him, her head spun.

"Come for me, baby", he pleaded desperate, feeling himself painfully close, "Come, Emma", he drove faster and she arched, moaning his name in abandonment. Her muscles squeezed him, taking him right to the edge and Will tensed and shook, electricity ran down his spine and he spilled in her before collapsing on top of her, absolutely exhausted.

She hummed hotly on the shell of his ear, her entire body relaxed and worn-out. "Will…" with the little strength Emma had left, she cupped his face and kissed him passionately, her tongue brushing slowly his teeth and palate. "That was…mmm, amazing"

His smiled revealed his white teeth, "Can I just say how wonderful you are?"

"You can", she wheezed giggling and brought him close to her again, "Did you like what I got for you?"

"Very much", his lips closer around her over excited nipples, "I didn´t know…"

"What?"

"You could be such a smoldering temptress", his lips found hers once more, "I love this unknown side of yours. So sexy…"

"There two more to go…" he looked at her in question, "Wilting flower and Bright and bubbly".

He laughed loudly and planted more kisses on her face to finally linked their mouth into a slow and loving kiss, "We could try those… But I think I´m gonna stay with my Emma the old version and this new one"

**I don´t know if you´ve noticed but Emma´s line is from Moulin Rouge… Thought it´d be fun playing with that **


End file.
